


The Couch

by YeolMonster



Series: Besties [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Ass Play, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, this is mostly softcore actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolMonster/pseuds/YeolMonster
Summary: Sungyeol isn’t sure how long he’s awake - or if he even fall asleep at all.





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is totally unbeta-ed, and I wrote it in 3 hours somewhere last week. The point was to practice my smut writing skills, and not to actually write something serious, and this is how it turned out.

Sungyeol isn’t sure how long he’s awake - or if he even fall asleep at all. 

It’s a strange state where he’s too tired to care, too comfortable to move, and only vaguely aware of what’s happening around him. 

Myungsoo smells good, and Sungyeol feels a bit light headed every time Myungsoo inhales and exhales, taking Sungyeol’s head with it because his chest is rising and falling. His breathing is soft and calm, and he can feel a gust across his face. 

Myungsoo’s hand is inside his shirt; warm, but still, just plastered against the low of his back. Sungyeol stares at the TV screen, trying to organize his thoughts. 

After a moment or so, it becomes blatantly obvious that Myungsoo is watching crappy returns of variety shows from 2008, that awful time in history where South Korea adopted the japanese male hairstyling, and everybody had shoulder length hair (and gel, lotsa lotsa gel).

“What time is it?” He’s not sure why it’s whispering, but he doesn’t want to be too loud. 

“Around 4am.” 

“I should go home.” Sungyeol rubs his nose into Myungsoo’s shirt again, shifting slightly. 

The sofa isn’t very big and their legs are sticking out of it, but it’s comfy corner sofa Myungsoo’s parents gave him as a gift. Somehow this position and this angle is the most perfectly snug arrangement for tv-watching(even though Sungyeol is half sprawled on top of Myungsoo). They should patent it, or something . The KimLee Position™.  It could work.

“No,” Myungsoo says in opposition, as if it entails the ‘it’s late, and you’re sleepy and we can just cram in my bed and it’ll be fine’. He brushes his cheek and nose onto Sungyeol’s hair.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Sungyeol insists, sighing deeply; “I still have to finish my commissions tomorrow morning and it—” 

“S’okay. Can wait.” Myungsoo’s hand trails a bit higher. 

Sungyeol lifts his head and props himself on his elbow. 

Myungsoo’s eyes a bit hazy with sleep, but he’s awake enough to stare back at him, and lift up his other hand to put it through Sungyeol’s hair.

“ _ S’ not okay,  _ Myungsoo. I have stuff to do.” Sungyeol huffs and leans his forehead down onto Myungsoo’s cheek. 

“You can do them here. You brought the laptop. And I’ll be  _ real quiet. _ ” He stretches that last bit, until it almost sounds obscene. “You won't even know I'm here.”

Sungyeol moans, grazing his nose onto Myungsoo’s chin. 

His head is still fuzzy with weird pseudo sleep, and the lines of right and wrong are kind of blurry - so when Myungsoo pushes his leg up, further between Sungyeol’s, lips stretching into a smile under Sungyeol’s forehead, it’s almost as if Sungyeol waited for it. 

“I thought we said we’re not doing this anymore.” Although he says that, he’s in no rush to stop. 

They did have a conversation -  just last week - about it. 

And the week before that, too. 

About boundaries, and keeping ethical bro-code. How at 26 they can’t still be having weird sexual teenage escapades or how their friendship should comes first. 

And Myungsoo totally agreed with him. 

Except now the hand that’s in Sungyeol’s shirt is ghosting on his back in soft circles, fingernails grazing through all those spots that make Sungyeol shudder.

“We’re not doing anything.” Myungsoo argues. “We fell asleep.” 

Sungyeol knows one of them is going to get hurt at some point. And cry. And it’s probably going to be him, because he’s much more susceptible to get feelings. He  _ already  _ has  _ feelings _ he shouldn’t be feeling. Not toward your childhood best friend, anyway.

But this awful part of his brain keeps on insisting that Myungsoo would never hurt him. It’s weirdly affectionate and soft, every time they do that, yet it always makes his heart race. And it’s easy,  _ so easy _ , because they do everything together, so why not this? 

He kisses his temple and says; “You smell so good.”

Sungyeol lifts his head and looks up to his face. 

His expression is unguarded and fond, and from this angle, because he prepped his head on three pillows, he also gets a bit of a double chin which Sungyeol wants to pinch and pull at.

“You smell good, too.” It comes out a bit like a declaration, with an air of finality about it, even though he doesn’t mean it. 

Myungsoo half-snorts-half-laughs and opens his mouth to say something, but Sungyeol kisses him before he can. 

Myungsoo’s instantly responsive, almost as if he was waiting as well. His left hand slides down Sungyeol’s cotton shirt to his waist. Sungyeol can’t help but get conscious of the weight of it, how it finds the right spot to land on. 

Myungsoo knows how to kiss. He’s good at it. Sungyeol remembers back in highschool, sometimes they’d practice on each other, and it’d always feel better than it was with actual girls. It’s still the same. Maybe it’s because Myungsoo knows how to kiss him, specifically. He already knows all Sungyeol’s pet peeves and turn ons. And maybe it’s because he’s the one who set bar.

Myungsoo’s tongue slips in against his; it’s wet and always gets Sungyeol off guard. 

“Okay?” Myungsoo pulls away to ask, lips ghosting on Sungyeol’s. 

“Yeah,” Sungyeol leans back in. 

He shifts a bit more, until his crotch finds Myungsoo’s leg. The friction feels good, but not enough, so he pushes himself down onto it again. 

Myungsoo hums, and the hand that’s beneath Sungyeol’s shirt moves down to his ass. He squeezes it when he helps Sungyeol move fully onto him, so he could straddle him. 

Sungyeol breaks the kiss only once, when their crotches meet; Myungsoo’s is hard as rock inside his sweatpants and it feels good. His hands are itching to touch it, to touch him, but he keeps them locked onto Myungsoo’s chest, focused on making out. 

They’re both invested into working their lips, that when Myungsoo squeezes Sungyeol’s ass with both of his hands, pulling his butt cheeks a bit apart as he goes, Sungyeol pulls away with a wet sloppy smack. 

“Okay…?” He asks again, looking just as surprised as Sungyeol, as if he wasn’t the one who was controlling his hands. 

“Not okay.” Sungyeol answers; “But continue.” 

If before he was snug and cozy, suspended between the sofa and Myungsoo’s warm body, now he’s hot. His skin feels like it’s on fire. And when Myungsoo does that thing to his ass again while they’re kissing, Sungyeol can feel it all the way to his balls and cock. 

He likes  _ it _ . 

He hisses softly between short aborted kisses, and rocks his hips down. 

Myungsoo shudders, closing his eyes powerfully, raising his chin a bit at the friction. 

They’ve never actually done this before.

Last week, Myungsoo gave him a blowjob against the toilet booth in some shady club Woohyun dragged them into, and the week before that at Dongwoo’s birthday party, they rubbed off on each other. Myungsoo stayed hard even after he came, which Sungyeol found kind of admirable (and flattering to boot, because he blamed Sungyeol for it) so he also gave him a really quick additional handjob while they continued making out. The point is, they’ve never actually touched each other’s asses, and it feels like uncharted territory. 

It’s also the first time in a long while they’ve been doing this without the fear of somebody walking in on them, or getting caught, so Sungyeol for the love of him can’t find a single excuse to stop. 

Myungsoo pulls away for a moment, mumbling “zipper” and suddenly his hands are on Sungyeol’s crotch, fondling him through his jeans. He fumbles a bit with the button, but once the zipper is undone, he pulls down Sungyeol’s boxers, and holds onto his cock. 

Sungyeol starts rocking gently against him; it’s an exhilarating feeling, even though this isn’t exactly sex, it feels amazing. He can feel his balls pressing down onto Myungsoo’s erection through the clothes. 

You can’t really do that with girls, at least, Sungyeol never tried to; he felt kind of weird every time his ex would stray away from their usual regime of make out and missionary position, that was strictly done only on the bed. But with Myungsoo, everything’s possible, and Sungyeol actually  _ wants  _ to try everything at once.

They regulate a pace, slow and steady at first, with Sungyeol mostly working his hips and Myungsoo meeting him midway. 

Sungyeol leans back down so he could feel the length of Myungsoo’s dick on his belly; it’s big and desperately hard. Myungsoo’s hands are on his thighs, so close to his cock that it hurts. 

“God, Sungyeol.” Myungsoo’s looking at Sungyeol’s cock bouncing up and down as he brings their crotches together. 

Sungyeol wants to say; ‘we shouldn’t be doing this’ or ‘this is wrong’, but his heart is beating too fast for long sentences, and  _ it feels right _ . 

He wets his hand with his tongue, shove it into Myungsoo’s pants, and takes him out; “Why don’t you ever wear underwear?”

“How else would I get you to ask me why I never wear underwear, if I do?” 

Sungyeol snorts and leans back down for another kiss; it’s breathless and sloppy this time around, and Myungsoo’s kissing his chin and his nose.  

Myungsoo barely fits in his hand, let alone together with Sungyeol’s dick, so he has to use both hands to bring them off together. It’s weirdly intimate, whenever he feels the length of Myungsoo against his. 

It doesn’t take long until the pace becomes faster and less controlled, almost clumsy. Then, Myungsoo makes it worse. His hands ghost on Sungyeol’s butt, moving upwards, and he leaves them on Sungyeol’s waist for a moment, before pushing them down underneath his boxers. 

Sungyeol gasps against his cheek, freezing in his spot, but Myungsoo thrusts back up encouragingly, as if to distract him. 

Nobody ever touched his butt before, and it’s not like Myungsoo’s gotten bold and went on to  _ poking fingers into places they don’t belong _ , but it feels amazing when he squeezes him and spreads him out. He can feel his fingers digging into his flesh, and his entrance quivering when Myungsoo pulls his butt cheeks away from each other.

“Fuck,” He bites onto Myungsoo’s jaw because he knows that the noises he’s going to make are embarrassing. 

“Good fuck or bad fuck?” 

Sungyeol moans as a reply, digging his face into Myungsoo’s cheek to muffle it.

When he cums, for a moment he loses all his senses. The hot, overwhelming rush that courses through his veins makes his toes curl out of pleasure.

When he’s finally coming down from it, the first thing he’s aware of is Myungsoo’s hands are still on his butt, and there’s a wet spot between their bellies. He didn’t even notice when he came.

Myungsoo’s still heaving loudly in his ear. 

One of his hands finally leaves Sungyeol’s bottom to crease his back softly, but besides that they neither of them moves.

He tries not to drift off, but it gets real hard, once he shifts back onto the couch, still half straddling Myungsoo. 

“What time is it?” 

Myungsoo hums into his hair. 

It’s 4:43. 

Sungyeol sighs and thinks about all his commissions. 

“Hey,” Sungyeol nudges his nose. He’s sleeping. “Myungsoo, let’s go to bed.” 

He hums again, and rolls over, pinning Sungyeol against the couch.

He watches his face for a moment, the high bridge of his nose and his long lashes. He looks a bit smug in his sleep, like he’s dreaming of something nice, and maybe he is. Sungyeol reaches out and pulls his sweatpants back up, before doing the same himself back into his boxers, though he leaves his jeans undone.

It’s a bit uncomfortable, but it’ll do. Myungsoo is like a huge human heat generator, anyway, and the sofa’s great. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'd reallyyyyyy really love to hear some feedback about this (since I am trying to improve~), so any comment or criticism is very much welcomed! :>
> 
> and secondly, this just might turn into a series of small oneshot-ish drabble-ish pwp plots. I already almost finished the second one. I'm still not sure if I should post this on asianfanfics, coz I plan for this series to get a bit more explict/graphic later, and I'm not sure if aff is the right crowd. But lemme know what you think below! :>


End file.
